A Collection Of One-Shots With SBW
by ChocolateXFountain
Summary: A bunch of One Shots i'm doing with SBW (SpellboundWinter) and AKA, circling around the pairings K2 and Candy. I do not own South Park or its characters. Those rights belong to Stone and Parker. Rated M just in case.
1. Introduction

Introduction: Hey guys, SpellboundWinter (SBW) and i will be doing this one shot…thing. All the cool kids are doing it, so we were like "pfft, why the F not?" and here we are, yay.

So herez the list for it:

1. Introduction (Done)

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No Time

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation

….yay? Well, regardless, I am putting 'Revenge' on hold for now, but TGITFH (The girl in the frog hoodie) and Divided are still going to have updates. Rare updates. Bleh. Anyway, this is my first time doing this sort of thing, and i'm doing it along side with SBW. I don't quite get the concept of it, but i get the gist of i should be alright. These are the only pairings i am using:

K2 (KyleXKenny)

Candy (CartmanXWendy)

I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but i hope it'll be soon :D

Other Note: How excited are you guys for The Stick Of Truth? I am over the moon about it, i want it now. And you know who has it now? Pewdiepie, ugh, that pisses me off, anyway if you want to spoil the game for yourself, its in his channel (I feel like i'm advertising XD)


	2. Love

-Love-

Normal, but boring, school day. Great. I tapped my pen on the desk as loudly as I could, to get someone's, anyone's, attention. Sadly, no one batted an eye.

I looked over to Kyle, who was of course writing down notes. He is such a nerd. But a cute one at that. What? Couldn't the god of sex, Kenny McCormick, be attracted to a male? Of course not. I still like my women, but there still something about the red headed Jew. He stood out, even though he seemed kind of 'girly'. But hey! That works too.

I wish he wouldn't wear that stupid ushanker because his hair was sort of cute. And what I mean by 'sort of' I mean my heart races whenever I see his red locks.

I sighed and banged my head on the desk, causing Cartman to turn around and say "poor boy, could you stop banging the table, I know you want to have sex with it, but your too noisy and I can't learn" I rolled my eyes.

"Since when did you care about learning?" He eyed Wendy and then spoke.

"Ever since Wendy became my tutor, seriously, she's a mad-man" Wendy over heard him and shot him a glare, causing Cartman to quickly go back to learning, what did Wendy do to him?

Images of Wendy seducing Cartman to do work ran through my mind like wild fire, making me smirk. God I loved my dirty mind.

I looked back to Kyle, now the images of the raven and the fatass turned blurry, and my heart raced. His hat was off. It fell off and was now by my feet, he reached to get it, but I grabbed it first, and hid it behind my back.

Kyle frowned and sat up right. "Kenny, can I have it back please?" he pleaded, using his eyes. While his eyes were a nice, calm green. I preferred that hot, raging fire that was known as 'hair' on top of his head. It described his personality, hot-headed. But it was only showed when arguing with Cartman, which is why I stood back and watched while Stan tried to break it up.

"Nope" I smiled, making him pout. "Everyone will tease me, please Kenny? What do you want?" he asked, my mind screamed 'You' while my mouth said "for you to realize your hair is hot, Kyle" his face went red "w-what?" Cartman turned around "Kenny, your gay?" he asked.

"I'm not gay" I lied "I was stating a fact" Cartman 'tsked' and shook his head "A gay fact"

I rolled my eyes as Mr. Garrison scolded us for talking. He warned that he would be calling our parents if we slipped up one more time, which caused Kyle to shift in his seat.

If Kyle's bitch of a mum found out, he would be in big trouble, and he hates that. But not as much as he hates his hair. Speaking of his hair, I now had good view of the red locks, I guess he forgot about his hat due to him being paranoid of his mother.

I rolled my eyes, wondering why I was gay, let alone gay for Kyle. I mean he's cute and all, and has a nice ass, but he isn't sexy. Which is how I prefer my woman.

'Love is a strange word' I remembered Stan saying after getting back together with Wendy. And now I understood. It was true, love was a strange word and so was its meaning. Kyle didn't have to be sexy for me to love him, he just had to be… himself…

Yep, love is most definitely a strange word.

**A/N: I didn't know how else to write it :0 so I guess this is "Love" completed. Onwards! **


	3. Light

**A/N: Took a little longer than SBW's but oh well. AKA is joining us on our epic quest of epicness, so go check both of them out :D R&R**

**Warning: OOC's, swearing and delicious (Poisoned) Candy **

***= I don't know how to spell their last name, ok? so if its wrong, i don't care. **

**~Light~ **

In all honesty, i hated this shining light, that shone through my window. Morning was here, so was school. And i HATED school.

In fact, the only good thing about morning was breakfast. But even that wasn't enough to make me not hate this stupid light and this stupid morning. The sun rises, i must wake, eat, get ready and head off to school. 'What a pitiful life' aliens must think as they watch us.

I groaned as i heard the similar knocking at my door. "Eric, it's time to wake up~" my mother chirped, making me roll my eyes "I'm up, mum" i mumbled as i sat up, slowly.

"Ok hun, breakfast is ready" i felt my tummy grumble at the thought of breakfast, the smell of bacon cooking, the orange juice being poured into the glass cup and the sizzling of the eggs. It could be considered life itself.

For those who do not know me, i am known as Eric Cartman, or 'Fatass' to my dismay. I must admit, i am a little over weight, but i am most certainly not the fattest around. I've hated that title, so i often say along the lines of "I'm not fat, i'm big boned".

I got up, and headed to the bathroom, where i washed my face and went to the toilet. Afterwards, i followed the smell of bacon down to the kitchen.

I sat at the table and my mother brought me my food. "Honey" she started, but i didn't have time to reply, i was gulping my plate down. She continued anyway "The testaburgers***** are coming over tonight for dinner, so behave, ok?" i spat my bacon out, which surprised her.

"What?!" i swallowed the chunks of food that was left in my mouth "Wendy is NOT coming over" my mum sighed and shook her head "Honey, they were nice enough to give me a lift, the least i could do is treat them to dinner" i closed my eyes and re-opened them "But meeeeem" i said in my 'voice'.

"I have already asked them over, so that isn't going to work hun" i slammed my fists onto the table, causing my mother to yelp in surprise "This is bull crap" i said as stood up. "Eric!" my mother scolded, but she was too late, i grabbed my coat and hat and headed out the door.

**~Screw you guys, i'm going home COUGHschoolCOUGH~ **

"Wow Cartman, you look like shit" i heard the stupid Jew rat say as i walked up to our little 'gang' but i stayed quiet, i just wanted some peace, to figure out what to do about Wendy coming over.

"What's wrong fatass? Cat got your tongue?" The hippie asked. Wait a second, "THE HIPPIE!" i suddenly yelled out, Stan and Kyle eyed me before bursting into a fit of laughter and tears.

But i ignored them. If i could get the hippie, other wise known as Stan, to get his girlfriend to go over to his place, than i won't have to deal with her myself. 'Genius' i thought to myself as i looked over to the two fags who were dying of laughter, Kenny was for some reason, not here.

"Hippie, uh, i mean Stan, get Wendy to go over your house tonight" the two glances at each other before looking at me "why...?" Stan asked, raising his eye brows at my sudden request.

"Just do as i say" i yell at him and the bus arrives.

**~Beef Cake!~ **

"Dude, she said she had plans" the fail of a hippie, and a fag, said. My eyes twitched as i gritted my teeth. "What the fuck?" i slammed the locked he was leaning on "Aren't you the goddamn man of the relationship?" The hippie flinched at my remark, but i could care less, i had problems of my own.

I pulled back and walked off, towards the bus stop. Guess i will have to get this over and done with.

I listened to Kenny rant on and on about some whore's tits as i sat in silence, i glanced over to Stan and Kyle, who were glaring angrily at me. Fucking fags.

I felt my chest rising at the thought of having Wendy, a whore, over. She used me after all, when chef was going crazy over the flag, Wendy walked all over me. I vowed never to let it EVER happen again. We didn't make eye contact or talked after the kiss, she acted normal around me, like nothing happened.

She is a whore, those words countlessly rolled around me head whenever i saw her.

The moment i got home, my mother didn't speak to me, and as much as i hated to say it. I didn't want to dinner to come. My mother forced me to clean myself and my room, it's not like they were going to go up there to investigate. Either way, i complied.

**~You know that feeling when the huge dump you just took shoots back up into your ass? NO I'M NOT ALL RIGHT!~**

Cleaned, and dressed, properly and handsomely, i answered the door bell. To find Wendy and her parents. They weren't dressed up, but instead dressed in normal clothing. I don't know who looked more the fool, me and my mother dressed ravishingly or the family dressed normally. Perhaps they thought we would dress normally, so they dressed normally. That make's them the fools.

I greeted them with a grunt, and let them inside. We started dinner early, i tried not to gulf down the food, but the awkwardness between me and Wendy was too much to handle. So instead, i finished my plate and headed upstairs.

After i got into something more comfortabler then the suit i was wearing, i turned the darn light off and jumped into bed, about half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. I could only assume it was my mother. "Fuck off" i growled angrily.

"Well that's no way to treat a guest" i tensed as i realized who the voice belonged to. Wendy. "What do you want?" i asked as i rubbed my tired eyes, she walked in and turned the light on, which blinded my eyes.

"Just wanted to talk" she shrugged as she stood in front of me, in her normal everyday clothes.

"Then speak" i commanded, which made her sigh. "I just wanted to talk about last week" her voice trailed off, i knew which day from 'last week' she was talking about. The day we kissed.

"Look, Wendy, you like Stan and i-" she didn't let me finish as her lips crashed onto mine, making my tired eyes jolt open.

'No' one part of me screamed 'she will just use you, like last time' but another part of me wanted to continue the kiss. I decided to just let it happen, when she finally pulled away to breathe she muttered "that felt so right, i...I don't know" she smiled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

I let out a deep sigh, "so...what do we do now?" i asked, the awkward silence bearing down on me for too long. She shrugged her shoulders, walked over to the light switch and turned it off.

"See you tomorrow, Eric..."


	4. Break Away

**A/N: so i was messing around and then i came up with this story idea for Break Away and just wrote it. -.- So i know i still have to do Dark and Seeking Solace but i had this finished already and i don't think i'm breaking any rules so, here it is. **

**Warning: Near Death experiences and K2. **

**~Break Away~**

Are you ready?

This could be the one!

The salt-shaker spin to break all known salt-shaker spin records.

I've counted up to twenty-nine spins without it stopping so I'm only one more spin away from thirty, which has to be some sort of record.

Not that anyone but me will care.

My family isn't even looking. Dad's reading his 'magazine' Kevin and Karen are watching the T.V behind me whilst mum is taking small sips from her coffee and reading the newspaper.

Uh-oh. That's the school newspaper, the one full of stuff about Kyle Broflovski and his ten-hour, ten-thousand dollar swim for charity. He's doing it in Starks Pond today. Luckily for him, it's summer time.

I know exactly what my mum is going to say because whenever his name is mentioned, she goes on and on about what a nice boy he is. That is one of the many reasons why I hate him.

Mum puts the newspaper down and sighs "That Kyle Brofolvski is a nice boy, isn't he?" she says.

I roll my eyes, "Yes" I say "He is a _very _nice boy"

"Thoughtful, too" she says, as she brought her cup to her lips.

"Oh, yeah" I say "He's a _really _thoughtful boy" I said as I stood the salt shaker up.

"Did you know he's doing a ten-hour swim for charity?" she asks, as she shifts in her seat to find a more comfortable spot on the worn down couch.

"Yes" I say "As a matter of fact, I did"

"The newspaper said that he is going to raise ten-thousand dollars!" she exclaims.

"Yes, I know all about it" I say "In fact, that's pretty much the only thing we've heard at school for the last month. And after lunch, we all have to go down to Starks pond to cheer him on, I can _hardly _wait" I say sarcastically.

"Sounds like someone is a bit jealous" Kevin says, his eyes still glued to the T.V.

"Who, me?" I say "jealous of Kyle Broflovski? Whatever gives you that idea? I _love _Kyle, Everybody loves Kyle"

"I don't understand why you have to be like that" My mother says, as she finishes her coffee.

"Like what?" I ask.

"All sarcastic and negative. I bet Kyle Broflovski isn't sarcastic. Why can't _you _be more like Kyle Broflovski? Why can't you do something with your time other than spilling salt all over the table?"

"I'm not just spilling salt all over the table, I'm attempting to set the new world record for salt-shaker spinning. What could be more worthwhile then that?" I explained for the hundredth time.

"Ah, let me see" Dad says "A ten hour swim for charity, perhaps?"

I stay quiet, it's impossible to get these people to understand. I set the salt shaker up again and give it the biggest spin I can do, this will show them, for sure.

The salt-shaker flies off the table, smashes into Kevin's leg, loses its lid and pours the salt all over the ground.

Oops

Mum shakes her head "I bet Kyle wouldn't hit his brother's leg with a salt-shaker and waste all out salt" Kevin kicks me before leaving to his room 'Except, he would have more than one salt-shaker in his house' I hear Karen whisper under her breath.

She's right of course, Kyle Broflovski would _never _spill the last salt-shaker left in the house. Kyle would never do _anything _wrong, because Kyle broflovski is _perfect. _

In every way.

He does not only do charity swims. He does charity sausage sizzles, charity runs, he does _charity everything's. _He's also the school captain, he's won a countless number of times in spelling bees and is a grade A student. He also got the winning goal for the national basketball cup.

He is perfect, which is another reason why I hate him. Because, if you haven't noticed, I am not perfect.

In any way.

I hope, if I'm lucky, he will drown in the stupid pond today. Not much chance of that happening. Did I mention Kyle is an expert swimmer and has won many trophies for that sport? No? Well, he has.

Kyle will never drown, he's too _perfect. _

"Well, time to get going to school" My mum said as she stood, and we left out the door.

**~mmf Mm mfmfm mf~ **

At school, the morning seemed to drag on forever. Our classes were constantly interrupted and reminded of Kyle's progress. It doesn't bother me, though, because it saves me the trouble of having to write down board notes.

But hearing the girls squeal after hearing about his progress certainly irritated me. I mean, what do they see in him?

But as the lunch bell goes, and we all assemble by the pond, I see that a class had created a giant banner saying "GO KYLE BROFLOVSKI"

One of our teachers, Mr. Mackey, holds a microphone to his mouth "Give me a K, 'mm'kay"

"K" the whole school, minus me, shouts back at him until they finally complete his name.

A lot of parents and regular people who have nothing better to do show up and start chanting his name.

Kyle has been swimming since 5:00 AM, but you could hardly tell. He looked as if he had only jumped in five minutes ago.

Everyone is going crazy. Yelling, screaming, stomping and clapping sounds filled the air as Kyle swam up and down the pond. The pond itself was quite small, so it wasn't too big of a feat. It's just that it's cold and un-heated, that's what makes it _so _special.

The way everyone was carrying on was as if a charity swim had never been done before.

Even Eric, my friend, was cheering him on. He's yelling and waving his arms around like a maniac and he hates Kyle just as much as I do.

I make my way over to him and grab his arm. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Cheering for Kyle?" he looks at me confused. "But you don't even like him!" I exclaimed over the noise.

He shrugs "So what? This charity is going for strays in need" I roll my eyes "Since when have you cared about stray animals?" my question is left un-answered as many gasps go around the pond.

"Is he Ok?" I hear _one woman ask_ "He went under water and hasn't come back up" another man says. The area was dead silent.

I quickly rushed to the front, to get a better view. The pond was still, small bubbles were coming up from the bottom of the pond.

"We have to save him" I exclaimed without thinking, I take my orange parka off and got ready to dive in.

"No!" I heard someone shriek "If you jump in and get him out, the laps will be for nothing" I frowned, he was about to die and all they cared about was the charity laps?

Now, from my experiences from death, it was not fun. Especially drowning, and besides, I will be the hero who saved Kyle Broflovski, MY name will be in the newspaper.

I tensed my shoulders and dived in. The water around me was dark, and before I knew it I saw red. I reached for the red and pulled Kyle's hair up to me before I wrapped one arm around his torso and pulled him up to the surface.

When I got there, people were booing and throwing stuff at me. I put him on the bank and heaved myself up onto the bank as well.

"You ruined it" I heard someone shout "Not only did you hurt his pride, you stopped the charity fund raiser and now the strays won't get a proper home"

I ignored them as Kyle's parents ran through the crowd down to the bank where we were "Thank you so much, thank you for saving my son"

In the end, I wasn't a hero, I wasn't anything special. In fact, everyone hates me, except for Kyle and his parents. Kyle started hanging out with me, and soon, I felt something a little more than friendship. And when he finally admitted he was gay, the only thing I could do was crash my lips against his.


	5. Dark

**Credit for SBW for helping me out with this :D **

**Chapter Title: Dark**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park**

* * *

I could see the glint in Cartman's eyes. He was sneaky bastard, that fat-ass. He could be something else altogether.

He cheated on my test and now we're both in after school detention. How did I get here? Mr. Mackey called me a 'tattle tale'. I sat next to him huffing.

Mr. Mackey rushed out of the room. "You guys behave-" he left in a bolt. I sat there blinking confused.

My eyes wandered up to the clock, watching it as it dragged on, slowly ticking away. I wondered what else I could be doing if I wasn't in this situation.

I turned to him suddenly. "You're such an inconsiderate asshole, you know that?"

Cartman dug around in his backpack before pulling out a bag of cheesy poofs. He opened the bag with a pop. "Well, at least I'm not a hippie on her period," he munched on a few chips. "But you are pretty smart."

I was taken aback. "Well, you can be too if you get off your lazy ass and actually did the work"

"Nah, I don't feel like it. I'll just cheat off of you." he said blatantly, sucking the dust off his fingers.

I let out and angry growl, nearly ripping out my hair. Oh my GOD is he annoying. I slammed my head into the table, completely heated. I could just strangle him.

My eyes shifted to his backpack. I noticed a little baggy of cookies in his bag. I suddenly felt the need for them.

"Gimme your Oreos." I demanded.

"...What?"

"You heard me!" I pouted. "I'm hungry. I didn't eat lunch today."

Cartman looked like he was going to say something really smart but swallowed it. He passed me his bag. "You must really like Oreos."

"Yeah, they're pretty good."

I looked up to his eyes. His eyes were so brown, they were almost a dark hazelnut. It was almost hypnotizing, maybe this was why he was so good at manipulation.

His dark eyes were captivating.

I rolled my eyes at how stupid I sounded, his eyes weren't captivating.

I opened one of the black and white cookies looking at the cream. I grabbed another cookie doing the same before smashing the two together. Double stuffed is the best.

He took the empty cookies I left behind, placing them in his mouth.

I felt something stir in my chest again. Damn sexual tension, it always happens after sharing an Oreos with him.

I slam my head into the table again.

Cartman placed his hands behind his head, reclining lazily. "You're still dating Stan, huh?"

"You're still dating Kyle, right?" I shot back.

We both let out a tired sigh.

I fiddled with my hands. "That's good that you made a commitment." I said simply.

"Yeah , that Jew is a fag."

I started to fiddle with my hands again.

Cartman rolled his eyes at me. "What? You're acting weird. Usually I'm like, 'you hoe' and you call me a fat-ass. What's up?"

I let out a sigh, looking up to him.

"Oh... I know what you're thinkin'. Well, if you want we could always cheat." His eyes glinted to mine. "How about it Wendy?"

"What the hell?!" I crossed my arms. "That isn't right!?"

Cartman got closer, his dark eyes staring into mine. "Mr. Mackey is gone~!" He said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up fat-"

He leaned forward, smacking his lips on mine before leaning back. "You should just drop Stan and date me already. We're in detention almost every day making out. It's getting a little pathetic ain't it hippie?"

I blushed. "You fat... stupid... guy!" I tried to not feel so embarrassed.

Mr. Mackey stumbled back inside, clearing his voice. "Mmm'kay. Are you two doin' your homework? Horsin' around is bad, mmm'kay?"

Cartman let out a chuckle. "Oooh, of course."

I glared at him. "You've been putting laxatives in his coffee again, haven't you?"

"Eh, nobody calls my girl a tattle tale." he gave me a glance with those dark eyes.

I knew he meant it.


End file.
